Miyazaki Rina
|birthplace = Fukuoka|bloodtype = AB|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2010 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = SUPER GiRLS, Twinkle Veil|blog = Official Blog]|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 12, 2010|generation = 1st|mcolor = |days = 9 years|graduate = January 11, 2019}}Miyazaki Rina '(宮崎理奈) is a member of SUPER GiRLS. She has been in the group since their formation in 2010. She has announced to graduate from the group with 4 other members on 11 January 2019. She graduated from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street with Uchimura Risa, Asakawa Nana, Mizote Ruka and Watanabe Hikaru on 11 January 2019. Biography 2010 Miyazaki Rina debuted as part of the first iDOL Street group SUPER GiRLS in 2010. 2011 In 2011 Miyazaki starred in the stage play, ''Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker x Noel Cendre. 2012 In 2012 Miyazaki starred in the movie Kotsutsubo along with other idols and also starred in the stage play WORKING!! '' In 2012 Miyazaki began hosting her own radio broadcast, Sūpa ☆ GiRLS Miyazaki Rina no naisu Miyari! (SUPER☆GiRLS 宮崎理奈のナイスみやり！). 2014 In September, Miyazaki starred in the movie ''Alps Jogakuen (アルプス女学園). In October Miyazaki starred in the stage play Debug Treasure ''(デバッグトレジャー) along with Kanazawa Yuuki from GEM. 2015-2016 Miyazaki made huge leaps in 2015. she appeared on the 3 stages and the famous TV program, London Hearts. In October, she played in Makenna manken starred by Yamauchi Suzuran from AKB48. She also next performed the musical as ''Mi hime in Fuun Shinsengumi Getsuei. In December, she played in Hakase no aisita susiki. In 2016 on April, she portrayed Sami in Kujira no koraha sajo ni utau, ''also she stood on the other stages such as ''shujin ga ooarikui ni korosarete ichinen ga tachimasita ''and ''Rei to tenshi no sumu ie. 2018 On September 30 it was announced that she and 4 other members were going to graduate from the group on 11 January 2019.https://twitter.com/i/web/status/1046437588117028864 2019 On January 11 she graduated from SUPER☆GiRLS along with Uchimura Risa, Asakawa Nana, Mizote Ruka and Watanabe Hikaru. History and Personality Miyazaki was born on February 21 in 1994. She is from Fukuoka. She appeared on the stage with Suzuran Yamauchi in 2015. Taking this opportunity, she became a good friend with Suzuran. Her nickname is Miyari. When she was a high school student, she belonged to the track and field club, and the members of the club called her Miyari. Miyari comes from that. Miyazaki the same agevas Watanabe Hikaru and Akita Eri. Miyazaki was the closest to Akita Eri in SUPER☆GiRLS, but Eri left this group in 2012. Eri was the first to move on from the group. Her catchphrase was "The train of Hakata won't stop if it starts to go." Hakata is called Hakata ku sometime, and it is a ward of the city in Fukuoka. She is seen as being just like a train, because her she never stops talking in her radio program, also she is sociable and smart. She got the highest score when they took a test to check their academic ability in their TV program. It is said that Katsuta Rino was the most intelligent in the group, but she was the second. Miyazaki had learned ballet, and she has high physical ability. When she was a student, she has been scouted as a strengthening skate player for the Olympics. Miyazaki liked AKB48 before she took auditioned for SUPER☆GiRLS. Miyazaki has some friends outside of SUPER☆GiRLS in the entertainment industry. Especially, she is closed to Hiromi Kae. Miyazaki made the Shimu-Kome club that is an unofficial group. The club has 3 members, Miyazaki, Rika Shimura, and Kome Watanabe. At first, they just made it in fun. They filmed many videos, such as one in which they caught peanuts thrown straight up with their mouths. And then it was posted on SNS. Surprisingly, the video entertained many fans. Miyazaki wants to be an actress in the future. When she appeared on the very popular variety program, London Hearts, in Japan, some fans said she was suited to be a TV personality of a variety show such as a talk show. She has many possible futures. She is going to appear "''Fushigi Yugi" ''on October. '' '' Profile Stats= * '''Name: Miyazaki Rina (宮崎理奈) * Nickname: Miyari (みやり) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Fukuoka, Japan * Blood Type: AB * Height: 154cm * Eastern Zodiac: Dog * Western Zodiac: Pisces * iDOL Street Status: **SUPER GiRLS 2010-2019 * Chōzetsu color: Lemon Yellow |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Serial drama appreciation, cycling, shoujo manga * Special Skills: Rhythmic Gymnastics, Double Dutch * 1-shot gag: Petal Tongue * Motto: Ichinichi Ichizen * Favorite entertainers: Horikita Maki, Shida Mirai, Fruit punch Murakami * Future Dream: Singing, dancing, and modeling Works Movies * 2012 Kotsutsubo (骨壺) * 2014 Alps Jogakuen (アルプス女学園) Stage * 2011 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker x Noel Cendre (時空警察ヴェッカーχ) * 2012 WORKING!! * 2014 Debug Treasure (デバッグトレジャー) Radio * 2012- Sūpa ☆ GiRLS Miyazaki Rina no Naisu Miyari! (SUPER☆GiRLS 宮崎理奈のナイスみやり！) External Links * Offical Profile * Offical Blog * Official Twitter Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:1994 births Category:Female Category:Pisces Category:People from Fukuoka Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Blood Type AB Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:1st Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:Twinkle Veil Category:2019 Departures Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates